Ten Moments of Love
by Autobunny
Summary: Ten scenes involving Seifer, Olette, and the love that they share.


Hay, look, a one-shot from the girl who can't update her other ones!! #gets shot# Ow...anyhoo, while trying to generate ideas for the birthing scene of a Transformers fic of mine, I stumbled across a music meme on Deviantart and decided, "Hey, this would be great to do for a Kingdom Hearts couple!" And thus, this fic was born.

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this fic if I owned Kingdom Hearts? Didn't think so.

Pairing: Seifer/Olette

Summary:

_**Black Horse and the Cherry Tree—KT Tunstall**_

Seifer, at first glance, didn't really seem like a music person. Sure, he knew what a good beat was and what a bad one was, and he knew what notes were, but you didn't think that he would know a lot about making music. However, if you stopped in the music room after school, you could often find him and Olette jamming on the drums and guitar, respectively, with Olette singing—and there was a smile on his face when he looked at her.

* * *

_**Go The Distance—Michael Bolton**_

"No, I don't care! Just—just go away!" Those were the last words that Olette had said to him, and that had been three weeks ago. He supposed that she had a right to be pissed at him, seeing as he had completely forgotten that they had a big date planned at a big expensive restaurant and such.

So, he decided to make it up to her at their school's turnabout dance. Getting up on the stage, he declared that he was going to sing a song dedicated to Olette. With that, he bared his heart to her, silently imploring her to take him back, telling her through the music that he was sorry.

Olette, smiling and crying, jumped into his arms when he got off the stage, and gave him the most passionate kiss they had shared so far.

* * *

_**The Brethren Court—Hans Zimmer**_

As the pair opened the door to her house, holding hands, Olette cringed. "Seifer, are you sure you want to meet my family right now? Even the extended family? They're not exactly—normal."

Seifer laughed. "I think I can handle--"

"Oh, look Harold! It's Olette and that boy Jean had been telling us about!" With that, a whole hoard of adults swarmed around them, and by the way they were talking and acting, Seifer admitted that, yes, Olette's family wasn't normal. Especially her cousins Edgar and Ellen--

* * *

_**Sacred Moon—Kaoru Wada**_

"What the hell is this place..." Olette heard Seifer almost whisper next to her as they looked around the strange...city they were in. The brunette shivered, but not because of the cold, and stepped closer to Seifer. Unconsciously, the blond put an arm around her, while his free hand gripped the Gunblade he had "borrowed" from his father earlier that morning, before they had somehow gotten here.

"Seifer, I'm scared..."

* * *

_**Only The Strong—Flaw**_

"No! Leave him alone!" Olette watched in horror as Hayner was punched, kicked, slapped, and all manner of things by some burly people they had run into. She struggled against the man that held her, as did Pence, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, but it was no use; the men were too strong for him.

One of the men beating up Hayner stopped and looked at them, a sadistic smile on his face as he chuckled. "Well now, I think he's learned that we rule Twilight Town...who's next?" He looked up and down the captives, his eyes finally stopping on Olette. "Well well well, what have we here...a little cutie, eh boys?" The men chuckled; Olette paled; the others either glared at the men or gasped. "I think I know how to teach this one her lesson." As he grabbed her arm, he never saw the look of rage the blond had on his eyes, or how he had somehow broken free...

* * *

_**He Mele No Lilo—Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu & Kamehamea School Children's Choir**_

Seifer grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat on the beach. He should never have decided to agree to watch the hula dancing recital that his girlfriend was in; how the hell did you tell a story through dancing, especially something that seemed like interpretive dance? Grumbling again, he looked up at the stage when he heard "last group of the night", expecting to see something strange. What he saw was a beautiful dance, lead by a green-eyed brunette--

* * *

_**Gasolina—Daddy Yankee**_

It was a really good night at the club, seeing as almost all of the songs he had liked. It became slightly worse, however, when Seifer saw one person just standing against the wall, looking nervously at the floor. And that one person he recognized—and strangely, he felt like he needed to talk to her. "I'm gonna take a break!" he yelled at his two friends; they just nodded, and kept on dancing.

When he had made his way over to her, he almost laughed when she jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Olette let out an embarrassed smile. "Oh, no problem..."

"Why aren't yo dancing? Don't like the song?"

She sighed. "Actually, I don't really dance. I just let Hayner and Pence drag me here because they can..."

"Well c'mon then. I'll teach you how." And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her wrist—

* * *

_**Real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)--Jade**_

The Halloween party that their school had, for a school party, not been that bad. They had allowed the "Naughty" Costumes (Naughty Alice, Naughty Witch, etc.), which Seifer was glad about; he liked to look at what the girls at school had to offer. Coming up to the gang that "Chicken Wuss" headed, he looked over them, as did Rai and Fuu. "Well well well, looks like the Loser Brigade decided that they would all be matching this year; how sweet," he said sarcastically. Rai and Fuu laughed as the other three fumed.

"Yeah, well at least we can actually pull it off, unlike you three. You look like somebody threw up."

"Watch it, Chicken Wuss," he growled.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out. Hayner, Pence, we need to go on stage." And without waiting for a response, the brunette pulled her friends to the stage. Seifer watched, waiting, and smirking; this was going to be good...and then his jaw dropped when he heard Olette start: "What can I do for you?..."

* * *

_**Dearly Beloved—Kaoru Wada**_

Olette let a few tears escape her eyes; it had been a year since he had died, and she still hadn't gotten over it. She had forgiven the drunk driver that had killed him, but she couldn't let go of the pain.

Flopping to the ground, Olette clung to the gravestone as she sobbed. "I miss you so much, Seifer..."

* * *

_**Wunderkind—Alanis Morissette**_

"Alright you happy couples, it's the last song of the night, so hold the one you love close and feel the love."

"That guy needs to get some new material," Seifer muttered, earning a giggle from Olette.

"Well, it is just a high school prom; college would probably be better."

"Yeah, probably..." Smirking, he held out a hand to Olette. "Care to dance?"

"But of course." Taking his hand, she allowed him to guide her to the dance floor, wherein he held her close as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you asked me to prom, Seifer," she murmured, gently swaying with the music. Said blond rested his cheek against her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad you agreed to come, Olette."

The brunette raised her head, smiling; Seifer returned the smile, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Everyting around them seemed to disappear, including Hayner arguing with Rai before the two became caught in a mad liplock. To the couple, they were the only ones in existance at the moment, and they wouldn't have it an other way.

* * *

AN: I hate this. Hate this, hate this, hate this. Okay, maybe I don't hate it, exactly. I just don't really like it all that much and think it could have been done a lot better. Damn my thoughts always being so jumbled!! The only ones I actually am quite happy with are the ones done to "Sacred Moon" and "Only The Strong."

Anyway, R and R please. Hope you enjoyed reading this more than I did.


End file.
